makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon/Relationships
Relationships David Solomon had negative relationships with his father. At some point, when Solomon was a young boy, he'd had him imprisoned in a tower. David seems to have despised and feared him. Later on, Solomon had him imprisoned in a tower, and regularly came to ask him to acknowledge him as his son. David disowned him and even going as far as to say he shouldn't have been born after hearing about Solomon's friendship with demons he was supposed to kill. Tamar Tamar was Solomon's sister. The two had a normal sibling relationship, even after Solomon was disowned. Even though Tamar loved Solomon, she still hated the fact that he would not destroy demons, despite having the power to do so. Absalom Solomon's relationship with Absalom is unknown, but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship. It is possible that Absalom loved Solomon and Tamar deeply. Solomon was convinced that he loved their sister and would protect her from their father. It's likely that Absalom hated the fact that Solomon started to become friends with the demons instead of getting rid of them, despite having the power to do so. He had gathered an army and, together with general Joab, went to attack Solomon. Absalom was defeated by Solomon and his pillars. Dantalion Dantalion was the first demon to be summoned by Solomon, and although Dantalion had hatred for Solomon in the beginning, he soon becomes close to him. As Solomon's familiar, Dantalion was required to do whatever Solomon wanted. When Solomon ordered Dantalion to kill him, Dantalion was forced to and was deeply saddened to have killed him. Sytry After Sytry was cast out of Heaven, he sought refuge with Solomon in his castle. Solomon gave him affection and a home. Sytry was deeply shocked and saddened when Solomon died. Sytry then flew into a rage when it was revealed that Dantalion was the one who murdered Solomon, not knowing that it was requested by Solomon himself. Camio Since Camio is a half-demon, Camio couldn't fit in with neither humans nor demons, and isolation drove him to hate his demonic heritage. When Solomon found him, he was depicted standing over a pile of demon corpses he had slaughtered. Solomon made him a pillar with the promise that he wouldn't be denied by anyone anymore. Like other demons , Camio was deeply saddened when Solomon was murdered . Astaroth Astaroth held high opinion of Solomon, and was one of his Pillars. She mentions feeling nostalgia when she met William Twining, Solomon's reincarnation. She tells William that she felt like meeting Solomon because she was curious to what happened to one of her descendants, but never thought one of her descendants would be such a weak magician. She was shown resting alongside him in ancient Israel, and celebrating his birthday. Baalberith Baalberith seems to be fascinated with and hate Solomon. He remarked that he was curious of him back in ancient Israel, but hates the power Solomon wields over him, since he is a Pillar. William Twining Solomon and William have a very complicated relationship . William does not show much interest in Solomon ,and the same can be said for the latter as Solomon did not think or show to much thought about William when possessing his body. William considers Solomon annoying and calls Solomon an Old Senile fool , and Solomon seems to find William amusing , but possibly annoying , and calls him stuck up. Kevin Cecil (Uriel) Kevin/Uriel could not understand why Solomon would seal demons into pillars and summon them to spend time with when he was given, by God, the power to destroy them. He was given the responsibillity to either make Solomon ascend into Heaven or make him obey Heaven's laws. He hept punishing the man, often using torturous means; and when Solomon didn't cave - went after those closest to him and killed them. However, Kevin/Uriel later reveals to be somewhat wary of Solomon, and felt tremendous regret when he died, so much that he lost sight of himself for a thousand years. He also mentioned that Solomon didn't blame him, even once despite he punished and tortured Solomon before, implying that Uriel may have some respect for Solomon. Lucifer Lucifer and Solomon appeared to be fond of each other. Lucifer liked him enough to sign a treaty with him, allowing him to choose a substitute ruler of Hell while he sleeps. He also asked for Solomon to wait for him to wake from his 106th Rest (which he could not, for as a human, he would die before that). It seems that Lucifer wanted Solomon to come to Hell after his death. For he muses on how Solomon's soul wasn't there, and the man himself didn't remain by his side neither then, nor now. References Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships